From heaven to hell and back
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Years of waiting finally were at an end for Steve and Jeannie. Trouble though brews for the young couple how will they survive?


A/N This is my second attempt at fan fiction. While English isn't my first language I prefer English for my story. Thank you to Shergar for her help in fixing this story up so I could post it. Thank you readers for your patience and your kindness. I don't claim to be a medical expert so some of the writing I took artistic license with.

Disclaimer  
I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

FROM HEAVEN TO HELL AND BACK

Chapter 1. HEAVEN

At last Jeannie had finished her dissertation and delivered  
it in. Within a month she'd have to defend her thesis in  
front of her professors to get finally her Masters. For this  
special occasion, Jeannie was allowed to invite friends and  
family to be part of this important moment.

She had limited her choice of friends, but top priority  
guests were Mike and Steve. Once the defence of her thesis  
was complete and Jeannie had received her degree, Mike and  
Steve took her and her friends out for a celebratory  
dinner. After goodbyes were said to different  
professors and college friends, with contact information  
exchanged, Jeannie could return to San Francisco with Mike  
and Steve.

Back in San Francisco, Jeannie couldn't wait to start the  
next phase of her life. She already loved Steve and thought  
that could only mean other things would fall in place as  
well.

Within three days of her homecoming, Jeannie was offered a  
position with one of the top architectural firms in San  
Francisco, Leed & Bim. During the interview, she was  
told how impressed they were by her designs for earthquake  
proof structures. She felt flattered and knew this could be  
a once in lifetime opportunity and accepted the position to  
start after the New Year.

When Jeannie told Mike and Steve the news, they were  
both very happy for her and felt proud. Steve and Jeannie  
had a discussion later over dinner that would affect their  
lives as well. "When do you think we should tell Mike  
the decision we've made?" Steve asked.

"I know he's not going to be happy, Steve, so I was thinking  
about Christmas Day when we'll be together anyway. He would  
be in at least a good mood."

"Jeannie, if you're having second thoughts I'll understand.  
I mean I know Mike's opinion means a lot to both of us,"  
Steve reminded her.

"I'm not having second thoughts; we talked about this  
decision while I was still in Arizona. It's what I want. Yes  
his opinion means a lot to both of us but we're over 21.  
Have you changed your mind about this?"

"Not at all. I have been counting the days since our first  
talk. Just make sure there's an open window that day so Mike  
doesn't break the pane throwing me out," Steve tried to  
joke.

The next day, Steve and Mike had a talk concerning a  
surprise that Steve had for Jeannie. He had been planning  
this for over a month and felt – hoped - it might soften  
things as well when he and Jeannie told Mike their news.  
Without betraying his and Jeannie's planned announcement,  
Steve let Mike know his intentions toward Jeannie. Mike  
readily gave his approval for Steve to propose to Jeannie on  
Christmas day.

Christmas day arrived and Steve made sure not to be late to  
Mike's. Jeannie could tell he was nervous and attributed it  
to their planned announcement. Mike, too, sensed Steve's  
nervousness. Once they got through a late lunch and presents  
being given, Mike knew Steve was more on edge than ever.

"Buddy boy, you better do it before you fall apart. Do you  
need some help with this?" Mike asked.

"Okay what are you two up to?"

"Buddy boy has something he wanted to say to you,  
sweetheart."

"I talked to Mike a couple days ago about you and me. That  
is about something that I've wanted to ask you for a long  
while. I..."

"Steve? I've never seen you this nervous before I don't  
think."

"Jeannie, would you marry me?" Steve managed to finally get  
out as he pulled a ring box from his pocket.

Jeannie was surprised but extremely happy, and accepted  
immediately. Once the ring was on her finger, the three  
celebrated the engagement that Mike honestly had known was  
coming for a long while before Steve spoke with him. After  
their excitement died down, Steve and Jeannie exchanged a  
glance. They both knew they had to tell Mike soon. The  
look wasn't lost on Mike; he wondered what else was going on  
with these two kids of his. "Alright, you two, what's going  
on? I saw that look. This marriage better not be because you  
have to or you and me will be having another kind of talk,  
young man."

"No, Mike it's not that at all," Jeannie replied. " We  
do have something we want to talk to you about or should say  
tell you. Steve and I have talked this over before I ever  
finished school. We want to move in together, Mike. I know  
how you feel about living together before marriage but we've  
made up our minds."

"Jeannie do you know what your mother would say about you  
living together without being married?"

"Yes, Mike she would say: 'Sweetheart, is this the man  
you want to spend the rest of your life with and have kids  
with then you have my blessing.' Mom always wanted me to  
be happy." Jeannie took a deep breath. "Mike, do you  
know what she whispered in my ear a day before she died?"

"No, honey, tell me."

With a tremor in her voice, Jeannie said,  
"'Sweetheart, my lovely girl, do you know what I hate  
the most?' 'No mom.' 'I'll never see you dressed  
in white marrying the love of your life. I hope he will  
cherish you.'" Tears rolled down Jeannie's face.  
Steve comforted her, caressing her.

"And I do cherish her, Mike, you have nothing to worry about  
there," Steve assured him huskily. "Jeannie and I hope  
in time that you can accept our decision. Both of us love  
and respect you and we don't want to hurt you."

"You are so right, honey, your mother would be very  
pleased with your choice. I know Steve will never do  
anything to hurt you and he will defend and protect you  
always. Besides, you are both old enough to decide how and  
where you are going to live. I would make a fool out of  
myself still trying to keep you both separated. Kids, if you  
find it necessary, I'll give you my blessing."

"We would love to celebrate our marriage, after the vows,  
in this house, Mike," Steve said reluctantly. "If that  
is all right with you."

"I have a lot to think about and learn to deal with now.  
We'll discuss the marriage place another time."

Although Mike seemed to concede with Jeannie and Steve's  
decision, Mike regularly gave Steve the cold shoulder at  
work; he ignored what Steve said or barked orders unless  
Jeannie was in the neighbourhood or they were on the streets  
where their lives were in each other's hands.

It didn't matter to Steve as long Jeannie and he were  
happy. Mike would come around or he would lose his daughter.  
And that was something Mike couldn't live with.

The first Saturday in January, Steve moved Jeannie's  
stuff, after borrowing Lee Lessing's van, to his place.  
Mike, Tanner and Lessing gave him a helping hand. To thank  
them for helping Jeannie cooked for them and their families  
a nice dinner. They enjoyed it, helped with the dishes and  
headed home. It is already 10 p.m. At last Steve and Jeannie  
were alone. Their life together could start; every evening  
falling asleep and every morning waking up in each other's  
company.

"For the first time in my life I feel I am coming home,"  
Steve commented to Jeannie

"Yes, babe. I don't like to admit, I always felt loved  
by mom and dad, but with you it feels so intense. And Mr.  
Keller, listen to my words; you will never get rid of  
me."

"I never want to, Miss Stone. Jeannie, with you  
around me, I already think I am in heaven. You are my  
guardian angel. I can't wait till we are married. You're  
the best thing ever to happen to me."

"Steve, I can't wait either till I am Mrs. Steven  
Keller. You are my lifeline; I can't imagine a day without  
you."

"Then we start tomorrow with our wedding preparations, is  
that alright with you?"

Steve lifted her up in his arms, kissing her as they  
decided to call it a day.

First they had to set the wedding day. both preferred a day  
in July or August, in the summer.  
Considering that, the date was set easily, namely July 26th,  
Jeannie's and her mother's birthday.  
Besides which, Steve could ever forget their wedding date,  
because he had never forgotten Jeannie's birthday.

Second on their list of wedding planning was in what chapel  
or church did they want to get married and by whom? Jeannie  
and Steve visited some churches and chapels in San  
Francisco. The Chapel of Our Lady at the Presidio, their  
neighbourhood, is one of them. Jeannie as well as Steve  
preferred there. They asked father Scarne, an old friend of  
the family, to marry them.

Jeannie dialled his number. He answered after two rings,  
"Father Scarne."

"Father Scarne, this is Jeannie Stone. Steve and I want to  
ask a special favour of you; could we come speak with you?"

"If you can come straight away it will be no problem."

"Thank you, Father Scarne, you'll see us within  
half an hour."

Steve and Jeannie drove to meet with him. He opened the door  
with a big smile before they could even knock.

"You great sinners please take a seat on the sofa. Don't  
look so stunned. Mike has told me about you and Steve living  
together without God's blessing. Jeannie, your father is  
old fashioned concerning being a good Catholic and  
marriage." Father Scarne's eyes twinkled with glee. "I  
have tried to talk to him, to reason with him that young  
couples living together without marriage is very likely and  
further concerning his kids, who had to wait so long for  
each other knowing your love will survive anything, this  
would be the right step. But you know, children, he is as  
stubborn as a mule. He won't approve it although he beamed  
when he told me you two would probably ask me to marry you.  
And let me guess you are here to ask me that."

"Yes we are. We would see it as an honour," Steve told  
Father Scarne.

"Jeannie and Steve of course I will. I feel honored to  
bless your marriage. What date are you thinking of?"

"No problem, Father. July 26th in the Chapel of Our Lady  
at 2pm," Jeannie told him, smiling.

Their next items on the list were their wedding rings, their  
clothing, the invitations, the vows and the party. Their  
wedding rings would be handmade, rather expensive but  
exclusive, because they had designed them: top and bottom  
yellow gold, between in white gold Forever Yours and the  
date and their names engraved inside.

Although Jeannie had no mother nor a mother-in-law she took  
her best friends and Irene, Mike's friend, along with her  
buying a bridal dress. She tried several dresses, showed  
them, asked for their opinion to choose at last unanimously  
for a Belle Gown, a strapless gown with hand worked flowers  
on the skirt.

"Steve will be speechless when he sees you in that dress  
Jeannie. You look awesome," Brianna said. The others only  
could agree. Irene took a photograph of Jeannie in the dress  
to show Mike so he knew what color tuxedo matched the dress,  
when he took Steve with him to buy one. Irene also wanted to  
get Mike to let his two kids celebrate their wedding in his  
house. She succeeded. When Mike saw his daughter in her  
wedding dress he had to swallow, trying to hold his tears back.

Noticing she asked quickly, "Mike, I think you must tell  
Jeannie and Steve that you would like it if they would  
celebrate their wedding in your house as soon as possible,  
adding your condition that Jeannie spends the last night  
before her wedding in her former bedroom."

Although Irene got the Stone glare, he called Steve and  
Jeannie to tell them. They both are stunned and thankful.

Almost two months before their marriage everything was  
arranged. Only a few dress rehearsals to go and the wedding  
invitations to write and send. Jeannie and Steve could  
hardly wait. They planned everything the way they wanted. It  
would be their day.

Chapter 2 The Hell

Still five weeks to go till our day Steve thought, sitting at his desk at Bryant Street. A letter that would give him goose bumps arrived. His name was written in big letters on the envelope 'To Mr. Steven Keller.' He opened the letter, read it and grew pale. Mike saw Steve's anxious reaction, stood up and walked towards Steve, laid his hand on Steve's shoulder, who flinched.

"Buddy boy, what has startled you?"

"This letter, Mike." Steve gave Mike the letter to read.

Mike read out loud "Steven Keller, let Jeannie go, she is mine and mine only. You will regret it when you don't listen to me. The only thing I say TARGET WHITE."

"Buddy boy, that is a serious threat to you and Jeannie. We'll have the lab check it for fingerprints."

Steve didn't respond. He shivered. "Mike, I should have known it; we are too happy. Do we tell Jean about this letter or not?"

"Cheer up, Steve we will find this creep before you and Jeannie marry. We don't have to tell her but promise me, buddy boy, call me even if it is in the middle of the night if you get again a letter, a strange phone call or you see someone suspicious near your place."

"You have my word."

"Then take this letter to the lab. I'll call that they have to hurry, it has the highest priority."

Steve stood up and headed for the lab. When he came back, he looked at his watch and he realized that Jeannie was almost done working. "Mike is it alright when I call Jeannie to say I'll pick her up after work so we can have dinner? You can join us if you like. If I have her near me I can protect her."

"Good thinking. I feel more secure myself and if I know more I'll contact you later."

Steve dialled Jeannie's number at work, hoping he wasn't too late. She answered the call after being informed Steve was on the line. "Hi, Babe I am looking forward to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll pick you up, to go and have dinner in your favorite restaurant," Steve said with a slight tremor in his voice.

Jeannie heard that. "Honey, has something happened? You sound emotional."

"No, sweetheart. After a hard day, hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing."

"OK I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes. See you soon." Jeannie hung up to get ready.

"Mike, I am going to pick Jeannie up."

"Be careful."

Jeannie was already waiting for Steve with a bouquet of roses in her hands. When she saw Steve she kissed him and thanked him for the flowers. They had just been delivered. Seeing Steve's reaction, Jeannie realised that Steve didn't send her those flowers.

"I wish I deserved that kiss. I wonder who your secret admirer; is should I be worried?" Steve joked, beaming, a superficial smile at the outside but inside tremendously worried. Were the flowers from the writer of the letter? "Come on future, Mrs. Keller. We'll go to the restaurant, have a nice dinner and head home to have an early night."

"Okay, Mr. Keller that sounds good."

When they arrived at the restaurant the first thing Steve did was call Mike and tell him about the flowers. "Steve, look for the name of the flower shop then we can ask the owner tomorrow morning who ordered the roses."

After his phone call they enjoyed their dinner and each other's company. The whole restaurant could see how happy the young couple was.

When they arrived home, Jeannie took Steve by his tie and pulled him towards their bedroom. Later, although both had fallen asleep, it was a restless sleep for Steve. He dreamed that a mad man kidnapped Jeannie and almost killed her. He could save her just in time. All of a sudden he woke up. The phone ring was ringing. He looked at his clock; 3.45 a.m. What lunatic called at this hour? It can't be Mike, because they aren't on duty. He picked the phone up as soon as possible so Jeannie wasn't woken up.

"Steve Keller," he barked.

"Just the right person, did you get my letter? I believe you have, but you didn't listen. Jeannie is still with you but you know she is mine, only mine. And when I can't have her no one can. My only mission is now Target White."

The phone calls, always in the middle of the night, continued until one week before the wedding.  
Mike and Steve had tried to trace the calls, but they didn't succeed. Steve is relieved on one hand, on the other hand he isn't sure the danger is over. It is strange and it stays peculiar. The only thing they know about the person who gave Jeannie the roses is that it was a man. And Mike had let Tanner and Lessing check all the people in De Haro Street; if there were newcomers or just got a gun permit. Nothing out of the ordinary. The same people who lived there their whole life. None had a grudge against Jeannie or Steve. It was a mystery and it remained a mystery. Mike could see the fear in Steve's eyes. He tries to soothe him. "Steve I won't let anyone hurt Jeannie. I assure you that nothing will go wrong at your wedding. I already have talked to Olsen to put a few men near you two and on the roofs of the houses in the neighbourhood. He said it was okay."

"Mike, isn't it sensible to postpone our wedding? It doesn't feel good."

"Buddy boy, don't bother. I'll make sure everything will go well."

Jeannie and Steve had planned one week vacation before their wedding and two weeks after.  
As Steve picked her up at her work, he noticed something alarming. He saw a young man harassing his future wife; he was touching, he wanted even to kiss her. Jeannie hit him with her bag.  
Steve stopped the car, jumped out of the car and knocked him down with one punch right between the eyes. Steve took Jeannie, who was crying, in his arms and soothed her. She was horrified.  
Steve cuffed the man and called Mike, who was at the scene within 10 minutes along with Bill Tanner.

"Steve, take her home. But, honey, I have one question; do you know this man?"

"No, Mike I have never seen him before."

Once Steve and Jeannie had left, Mike and Tanner headed with the prisoner to Bryant Street. "Tanner put him in our interrogation room; interrogate him thoroughly. I want to know everything about him. If there is something worthwhile you can find me at Jeannie and Steve's place."

Mike drove to Union Street to see how his daughter was doing. Jeannie and Steve sat on the couch, Jeannie curled up against Steve. Watching them like that through the window, Mike decided not to disturb them, and headed back to Bryant Street and called them.

Tanner was still interrogating the man when Mike walked into the room. Tanner looked amazed. "Back already, Mike? Didn't you want to disturb our lovebirds?"

Mike gives Tanner his Stone glare and Tanner stops talking. "What do we know about him by now ?"

"His name is Jerry Fisher; he lives normally in Los Angeles. Now he came to San Francisco not long ago. He was out trying to score some drugs or money for drugs. While he was walking on Wilshire Boulevard, where Jeannie's work is, an unknown male tapped him on his shoulder and asked him 'Will you do me a favour and earn some extra money simultaneously?" Tanner continued, "Of course it sounded to him as if his wish is coming true. Then he asked the man 'which girl must I touch and try to kiss?' The man pointed at Jeannie. He got the money and he did what was asked of him. Then Steve showed up, hit him and busted him."

"Can he give a description of the man, Bill?"

"He said not good, because he was wearing a cap and dark sunglasses. It could be almost anybody. I still sent for the artist."

In the meantime, Jeannie and Steve enjoyed their last days as an unmarried couple. Steve's tension was gone. There were no threats. He felt the danger was over. Steve brought Jeannie to Mike's house, to sleep for the last time in her bedroom as Miss Stone. Tomorrow is their wedding day.

When Steve came home he headed to bed early but someone didn't want to give him a peaceful night. The phone rang every half hour and when Steve picked up he only heard the words 'target white'. Steve got more anxious. He called Mike in the middle of the night.

"Mike, he calls every half hour. All that's said are the words target white. That voice has me freaked out ."

"Buddy boy, relax, leave the phone off the hook, put the receiver in the nightstand drawer and go to sleep. Jeannie's safe and you both will be safe tomorrow. Your best man, Bill, will be at your side the whole day. Bill will be protected by two other men from the department. And I'll be at Jeannie's side with Irene and also two back-ups. So go to sleep and relax. Tomorrow will be yours and Jeannie's day."

"Okay, Mike."

The next day at 12 o'clock Jeannie was waiting for her groom. Brianna, her maid of honour, and Eileen had helped her dress and did her hair and make-up.

"Jeannie you are the most beautiful bride I ever saw," Brianna and Eileen said with tears in their eyes. "Steve doesn't know how lucky he is, but he will when he has the chance to see you."

All of a sudden Mike yells "Jeannie it is time. A young man is waiting here for his bride with a magnificent bouquet of red and white roses."

"Here I come."

Steve was waiting for her at the beginning of the stairs. When he saw Jeannie he was flabbergasted. "Jeannie, wow you look awesome. From now on I'll never forget what a lucky man I am with such a beautiful woman."

At 1:15 p.m. it was time to go to the cars and head for the church. They were waited on by some downstairs who were following the wedding cars to the church where most of the guests should be waiting for the bride and groom. As they exited Mike's house and appeared at the top of the stairs, the bodyguards stayed as close as possible to them.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of his bride. He knew kissing the bride wasn't supposed to be allowed until they were officially married, but wanted to lift her veil to try to steal a light pre-marriage kiss.  
At the moment he lifted the veil to kiss Jeannie two shots were fired.

Everybody ducked instantly. The first thought that came to Steve's mind was protecting Jeannie. He threw himself on Jeannie, although he felt something burning in his back. The two bodyguards threw themselves upon the couple.

When no more shots were heard all present stood up, brushed down their clothes and looked immediately upstairs to Jeannie and Steve. When the guards were standing Mike, Lee and Bill who run up the stairs, calling both names, but no reaction.

What they see startles them. Jeannie's wedding dress is coloured the red of blood and her veil is bloody too.

"Call immediately for two ambulances. This doesn't look good," Mike ordered.

"Mike, Steve has been shot twice in the back, one near his kidneys, the other near his spine I think," Bill ascertained.

"And Jeannie?"

"Steve took the biggest blow; one bullet went in the back and out in the front so it slowed down a lot. The bullet also hit Jeannie but it is only a flesh wound. What bothers me more is her head injury."

"Where are those ambulances?" Mike barked, every bit the worried father

"There they are," Lessing yells.

As paramedics rushed towards them, they all stepped back to let them do their jobs. Bill Tanner told them what information they had. After the paramedics had done all they could at the scene the two were lifted onto gurneys for the ride to the hospital.

Once they had arrived at the hospital via ambulance Mike, Bill and others were waiting for word of the results of the exams on the two young people. Word had spread rapidly of the incident and guests that were waiting at the church had also arrived at the hospital very concerned. At last, after two hours, a doctor walks towards them and asks for Mike Stone and Bill Tanner.

"Please, doc, don't keep us any longer in suspense. Good or bad news spit it out."

"May everybody hear it, Mr. Stone?"

"Yes it concerns us all."

"I have good and bad news. The good news is that your daughter has regained consciousness again. Besides a few stitches at the back of her head and a scratch at her belly she is all right. She can go home tomorrow morning. I know for sure that the young man will have to stay a very long time or indefinite."

Everybody looked with frightened eyes to the doctor. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"One bullet has pierced a kidney and the other stopped at his spine. At this moment Dr. Reynolds, one of our top surgeons, is trying to save his life; the pierced kidney caused internal bleeding we have to stop that bleeding. Although the great amount of blood loss has a negative influence on his stability, they also will try to remove the bullet stuck in his spine. We must wait and see how much damage is done. We have to be realistic that Steve's mobility is at stake, he will be, I can say this almost without any doubt, totally or partially paralyzed. The possibility he will ever walk again is very small. After this surgery, if he survives, we have to wait and see how he snaps back. When he is out of surgery a nurse will come and tell you all. If you want, you can see your daughter Jeannie now. I think she can use a strong shoulder to lean on at this moment. The nurse nor I haven't told her anything as of yet; I thought it would be wise to let  
someone close to her tell her about her future husband's fate. She's in room 218. I'll take you to her and check up on her."

"Tanner you stay here with your wife and the others while I go to Jeannie with Brianna. If you get news from Lee or Norm then come and get me."

Mike and Brianna stepped into the elevator together with the doctor, leaving everybody else in a stunned state of devastation. In the meantime, Lessing and Healy had secured the whole area around De Haro Street and gave a few homicide detectives guarded by two patrolmen the order to search every house. They find no evidence or a shred of evidence till one patrolman made the remark, "Look from these two roofs you can easily jump from one to another roof."

Lessing finds there the two casings of the bullets which were fired at Jeannie and Steve. Looking through his binoculars he could draw the conclusion that from that rooftop you had the perfect aim at Mike's house. Keeping this in mind the question of who shot at the couple still remained.

"What we do know is that the people living in these houses seem to have nothing to do with this horrific crime," Healy murmurs to Olsen, who was on hand to find out what they had found at the crime scene.

When Mike, Brianna and the doctor stepped out of the elevator at the second floor, they hear a woman scream, "No, no, this can't be true, let me go I have to see Steve."

"That sounds like Jeannie," Brianna said.

They hurried to her room and heard her even scream louder. When the doc opened the door he saw two nurses who pushed the young woman back in bed trying to relax her. "Please calm down, Miss Stone."

"Nurses, what's going on in here? You both know that the patient must lie down, she has, as you know, a moderate concussion."

"It is our fault, doctor. While we were checking up on her we were talking about the young man who died during his heart surgery. She overheard us and thought that her boyfriend had died. We kept repeating that her boyfriend was still in surgery she, but wouldn't listen. She became more and more agitated and aggressive."

"Jeannie please, sweetheart calm down what they say is true. Steve has been in surgery for the last four hours," Mike told her." What we've been told by the doctor I'll tell you now, sweetheart. Steve was hit twice in the back. One damaged his kidney, left his body and hit you in your stomach. The second shot they're almost certain had hit his spine. The doctor can't be sure but thinks that Steve could be paralyzed at least partially." Mike couldn't hide the worry in his tone.

Jeannie was in shock as she looked from Mike to Brianna, she couldn't stop the flow of tears.  
"I love him anyway and still want to be his wife, Mike. I'll take care of him day and night, we belong to each other. Nobody could ever change that." Jeannie exclaimed.  
Brianna took her in her arms hopeful to comfort Jeannie at this distressing moment. After a few minutes Jeannie managed to stop crying to question her father.  
Who did this, Mike? Why would anyone want to hurt Steve or me especially today? Jeannie inquired sounding anxious.

"To be honest Jeannie I have no name. I have reason to believe it could be a secret admirer of yours. I also have a lot to explain and some apologizing to do to you, as well as Steve. Six weeks ago Steve received a letter that sounded like a threat against the two of you. The writer of the letter didn't want Steve to marry you. The message said you were his and his only. After that letter was received there came phone calls in the middle of the night. Those finally stopped a week before your wedding. Steve even suggested that perhaps the wedding should be postponed. I told Steve not to worry I had everything under control. Nothing would happen to you." Mike explained with guilt and regret written all over his face.

"Daddy how could you play with Steve's life that way? I hope for your sake he survives this." Jeannie couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

"Jeannie your father made a mistake he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. Don't be so hard on him." Brianna scolded.

In the meantime Steve was out of surgery. The doctor looked for Mike in the waiting room.  
Bill Tanner noticed and told the doctor where Mike could be found. He went with him to Jeannie's room as he wanted to know how Steve was as well. Mike and the surgeon shook hands.

"I am doctor Reynolds, I did the surgery on your son."

"This is my daughter Jeannie, and he's my son-in-law, to be precise. How is he?" Mike inquired with great concern.

"He is young and strong, I think he'll survive this. The next 24 hours should tell us more. We had to remove one of his kidneys that was damaged by the bullet. The bullet that was thought to strike his spine was removed. I have found some bone splinters around his spine, only time will tell if he will walk again." Dr. Reynolds explained.  
"We'd like to see him as soon as possible." Mike tried to sound as though it was a request.

"He's going to be in recovery for several hours. Once he's been moved to a room I'll have a nurse take you to see him." Dr. Reynolds assured all of them.

When Jeannie finally was allowed to see him she was accompanied by Mike before he checked to find out what had been found at the scene. Bill and Brianna informed the others in the waiting room what they'd heard from the surgeon. Bill Tanner suggested all there to go home, that if there was any change they would be contacted. Some followed the suggestion while others remained. Bill stayed to help Mike with whatever he needed.  
Before Mike or Bill could leave the hospital Lessing and Healey along with Olsen, arrived to inform Mike of their Mike had stayed with Jeannie and Steve for a bit he came down to talk to Bill Tanner. When he found the other three waiting with Bill they all formed a plan.  
They planned to inform the newspaper and television station of Mike's choice that Steve had died during surgery. From there the story would spread to the other newspapers and television stations. Jeannie would have to remain in hospital for a few days, as they hoped the perpetrator would let their guard down and try to come to Jeannie. Mike knew it would be hard for Jeannie to play along with this charade. He knew though this could be the only possible solution to catch the shooter.

Jeannie had lay her face on Steve's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Babe I am here with you. Open your beautiful green eyes . You are my life, I can't go further without you. Besides I am still not Mrs. Steven Keller."

In spite of the hospital noise Jeannie fell asleep. She dreamt that Steve was stroking her hair. She knew it was a dream but it felt so real. When she opened her eyes she saw he was conscious. His eyes closed again after a few minutes. Steve passed in and out of consciousness due to the trauma his body had suffered. Jeannie summoned a nurse.

"Steve was waking off and on. I thought maybe the doctor might want to know."

The nurse left the room and within ten minutes she came back with the doctor, who when he saw Steve conscious once more examined Steve's awareness, his pulse, heartbeat, blood pressure and at the end his reflexes and his mobility; above his waist every muscle worked the way they should.  
The doctor lifted the blanket up near his feet took a needle and stuck it in Steve's feet at several places. He felt nothing. Numbness all over. Dr. Reynolds stuck his needles respectively in Steve's legs and stomach.  
Steve couldn't feel anything.

"Young man I have bad news you have a spinal cord lesion. That was what I was afraid of. The bullet that hit your spine has caused this paraplegia. There's a possibility the feeling in your legs could return, small but realistic. I have to say though if you don't have feeling within the next few days or so, I'm afraid the paraplegia might be permanent. I'm terribly sorry."

Doctor Reynolds knew what an impact his words, his diagnosis must have on these young people, who just want to start a life together. Steve's mind is in a huge turmoil as is Jeannie's. They both thank him politely in quiet tones. He does his best to urge both of them not to give up hope, that anything is possible. Steve nodded slightly just wanting to be alone right then. The doctor after letting them know he'd return in a while left them alone to absorb the news.

Steve turned his head away from Jeannie not wanting her to see he was to the breaking point. So many thoughts were in his head. "What now? I don't want to lose her. I can't live without her, but I can't ask her to sacrifice her job and life to take care of me. What am I going to do? I can't be a cop if I am paralyzed!"

Jeannie sat silently crying not knowing what words to say to comfort Steve after this huge blow and had thoughts burning in her mind as well. "He is my life, I want still to be his wife. Will he let me take care of him? The answer will be no, regardless of my love for him and his love for me. Steve would feel he was being a burden to me, I know him. Why did this have to happen? What about his career?"

This should be the most beautiful day of their lives. Beyond all comprehension it had ended in a great tragedy. Jeannie got herself as close to Steve as she could. Being next to each other helped to comfort them the most.  
Steve cupped Jeannie's face as he turned his head to look at her and kissed her very gently. This moment told them more than a thousand words could say. Their love would help them through this difficult time. Tears rolled down their faces, tears of fear and pain and relief and hope.

Then Mike entered the room and two pair of red rimmed and frantic eyes looked at him. He had seen the surgeon so knew that Steve wasn't feeling anything from just above the waist down. He sat with his kids hoping to try to comfort them. After they had talked a little while of the situation, Mike finally broached the plan to them. They listened quietly as he explained the plan. Steve knew the final decision had to be Jeannie's but he agreed with Mike. It was probably the only way to catch the culprit  
After Steve talked to her Jeannie finally agreed.

Mike knew this was hard for both of them especially with the blow they'd just been dealt. He told them he was going to hold onto his belief that things were going to be just fine. Steve couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, too he didn't want to sound bitter and have Jeannie feeling bad about everything.

While Mike held the press conference along with Captain Rudy Olsen, Jeannie's hospital room was prepared with hidden microphones in case the perpetrator took the bait. Now all there was to do was wait. Detectives hidden in the next room to listen to any visitors and Jeannie. All remained hopeful that the culprit would be caught sooner rather than later.  
The next day their patience was rewarded. A young man showed up at the information desk and requested Jeannie's room number. Healey who had pretended to be waiting on someone was notified by the nurse at the desk. He in turn alerted Mike who was in Jeannie's room with her.

"This is it we think, pretend to be asleep. I'll be in the next room with Tanner and Lessing."

Once Mike alerted Tanner there was someone on their way to Jeannie's room, he started the recorder going. They sat quietly to listen to what was said. Jeannie lay in bed with her eyes closed, when the young man entered her room without knocking. He started to talk straight away:

"Hi Jeannie do you recognize me? Your former boy next door David Barringer, who has loved you since grammar school. You never ever paid attention to me. That's too bad, cause now I had to take matters into my own hands." David Barringer spoke sadistically.

The voice startled Jeannie, she opened her eyes to get a look at her visitor.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeannie inquired doing her best to hide her anxiety.

"After high school I joined the marines. I became trained as a sniper. I tried to forget about you till I saw you a year ago. You had walked to a silver Porsche with a handsome young man. I became instantly jealous. I asked my mother, who lived across the street from you, if you were romantically involved with a young guy with a silver car. She answered "No David that is her brother, her father's new young partner. Mike who always wanted a son adopted the boy in a kind of way."  
"I believed her until I saw you and him who's now dead kissing in his car last Christmas. I devised a plan back then to make you mine. I planned to do it the normal way, but I had to change my plan when I read your wedding announcement in a San Francisco newspaper. While Stevie was well-known being a cop, I knew where I could find and phone him. I thought I could scare him off. At least that he'd let you go out of love for you. But no your wedding went on as planned. This called for hard measurements. My skills as a sniper came in handy. I would have killed both of you but he covered you when I shot. At least he's out of the way and my mission was accomplished. Your lover's deceased, you are mine now."

He tried to kiss her, Jeannie bit him hard on his lips. Tanner, Lessing and Mike, who had heard his confession stormed into the room. David Barringer was handcuffed and his rights were read to him. He was taken to Bryant Street and his lawyer contacted. After the interrogation was completed the men were tired but satisfied. After a stenographer took his statement down and he was formally booked, Mike told the men to head home to get some sleep and time with the family. He would do that as well, after he went to see Steve and Jeannie.

Chapter three Back to heaven

Meanwhile the doctor had allowed Steve in the same room as Jeannie. He was old fashioned and believed love conquers all. He heard from a colleague Dr. Forrester that Steve and Jeannie were each other's lifelines; they only can exist together.

Three days after the shooting Steve felt a sensation in his legs like someone was pricking him with needles. Besides he felt all of a sudden an excruciating pain in his lower back. "Babe, could you call for help? I'm having pain in my lower back." Jeannie pushed the button for a nurse then hurried to Steve's bed and embraced him crying and full of hope.

A nurse came in to the room to see why they had pushed the button. Listening to the couple, she had Dr. Reynolds paged. He arrived within minutes. After talking to the nurse, then Steve and Jeannie, he examined Steve once more. The smile on his face to Steve's response told them their prayers had been answered.

Jeannie called Mike at headquarters to tell him the good news. She could hear Mike shouting the news to the others in homicide and heard their joyous voices. Mike got there as soon as possible after work to share in their happiness. Now that they knew Steve would fully recover, Jeannie returned home with Mike for the time being. Once Steve would be allowed out of the hospital she planned to return to their apartment with him.

Three weeks later he was allowed home. He was to have little physical effort for at least a month to six weeks at work and would have to do exercises to strengthen his legs and back. He chose to forego the physical therapy as he knew he could do the same exercises at the gym or at home.

Now they had to plan their whole wedding again. In consultation with Father Scarne, they set the date on October 25th, 2 p.m. in the Chapel of Our Lady at the Presidio.

Jeannie wasn't sure what to do about the wedding dress as it was blood stained and now had bad memories attached to it for her. The bridal shop wanted to do something for the couple considering what had happened. They offered Jeannie a wedding dress for free. She finally chose a strapless Casablanca silk satin with silver embroidered floral cut-out. Steve also needed a new tuxedo and on Mike's advice chose a grey tuxedo to go better with Jeannie's new wedding dress.

They celebrated it as planned in Mike's home with the same band, the same catering and so on.  
Their friends decorated Mike's house with white roses and red rose petals, Jeannie's favourite flower.

Before they know it is already October 25th. Steve was on his way with the bridal bouquet of white and red roses to his bride, who waited for him at 2898 De Haro Street.

Jeannie could hardly wait till Steve arrived and Mike called her to come downstairs where her groom was waiting for her. At last Mike yells, "Jeannie here is someone for you."

Everybody applauds when Jeannie descended; she is even more beautiful than in her first dress. Steve couldn't take his eyes off her. He gave her the bouquet and steals a kiss.

Now Jeannie and Steve go out to their car, a frightening moment for both of them considering what had taken place in July. Arriving safely at their car they are relieved and they head for the chapel.

When Steve and Jeannie entered the chapel they walked together down the aisle rather than doing the wedding the traditional way. They make their way to where Father Scarne and Mike are waiting. Mike will give Jeannie symbolically away by taking Jeannie's left hand and laying it in Steve's right hand. Brianna sang the couple's favourite song "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face".

Father Scarne looked at the bride and groom and all the guests in front of him. "Dear people, today we are all gathered in Our Lady's Chapel to join these two young people, Jeannie and Steve, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has objections to this marriage speak up now or keep silent forever. Dear Jeannie and Steve it is time for your own written vows and the exchanging of the rings." The rings were brought up to Father Scarne on a small red cushion by Dylan, Lee Lessing's four year old son.

"Steve, from the first moment on that I saw you I fell in love with you. The way you looked at me and touched me told me that your feelings were the same. We didn't act on our feelings because I was in Arizona and Mike didn't want me dating a cop. Then the day that Mike called me to tell me that you were shot and it almost cost you your life. I sat by your bed day and night and I realized that I couldn't and I wouldn't live without anymore. Then I told you, although you were still unconscious, that I wanted to become your wife and be the mother of your kids. And now we stand here in front of God and all our guests I want to ask you, Steven John Keller do you want to be my husband for better, for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes I do, Babe."

"With this ring I marry you." Jeannie puts the ring on Steve's finger. "Forever Yours, Jeannie."

"Jeannie when I saw you for the first time I couldn't take my eyes off you, especially your blue eyes and your smile made you irresistible. I noticed that you had feelings for me, too. I didn't do anything with those feelings because I was hurt by a girl before, so I had built a wall around me but during the following year you broke that wall down and reached my heart. Now it was Mike who was the one that kept me of showing you my love for you because I didn't want to hurt him. At the moment I was thinking I am going to die now without having told Jeannie how much I love her, you saved us again you told me about you wanted to become my wife. Jeannie Helen Stone, do you want to be my wife for better, for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes, Steve I do."

"With this ring I do wed you. Forever Yours, Steve."

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A long and passionate kiss followed that request.

After a photograph session in the Golden Gate Park the party started at Mike's place till 3 o'clock in the morning. When all the guests went home, they all got a small present from Jeannie and Steve with the request not to open it till they were home. Mike got a present too, with the same request as his daughter and son-in-law headed to their place in Union Street for a few hours sleep before they went to a log cabin in Lake Tahoe for their honeymoon.

Mike was also tired and decided to open the present the following morning. When he opened it after five hours of sleep he looked surprised. a baby football shirt, with the words I love my granddaddy together with baby shoes. Then he realised he is going to be a granddad; his daughter was already pregnant. He had to congratulate them. He dials their number when Jeannie answered he exclaimed , "Congratulations, sweetheart. The same for my buddy boy. You have made me the happiest man in the world."


End file.
